The Continuos War between The Malloys and Hatfords
by Avrilfanx101
Summary: So, I have written and clearly stated my goals and requests in my first chapter. From now on, I'll be uploading every two days, to your excitement(or not). Including my story of Alluring Secret, I'm going to write switching days to upload. Anyways, it's all about the war again between the Malloy girls and the Hatford boys. What's in store for them? Check it out right here!


**BOY/GIRL BATTLE SERIES BY PHYLLIS REYNOLDS NAYLOR**

**My goal: to reach 30 chapters, each chapter containing 500 words at the very least. There will be several frustrating conditions, so to add more interest to the reader's eye. Let us just assume that there will be ups and downs, tragic things and complicated things. This time I shall give the priority of adding OCs to my fanfiction by the first five reviewers I get, the maximum number of fifteen OCs. They can be enemies e.g. love rivals, school sluts or if you like, secret friends e.g. childhood friends, some figures in the past. You are all welcome to give comments on how my other/next chapters should go, and you are more than welcome to give complaints or insults. I don't mind so, if it is to improve my horrible writing. **

**Also, I support original pairings, but mostly Josh and Beth, the other two are same level. I'm looking for Peter's pair, maybe you guys could suggest a name and personality? Thanks!**

"We've finally arrived..."

It was surprising that the one who said this was actually Eddie, which happened to be the last person who had wanted to return if it had been just five years ago. Eddie Malloy sighed, another unexpected action. "Well, I guess it's time to go unpack again." The other two reluctantly followed, holding their heavy luggage into the small door.

You might have been wondering where their parents had been. Sad to say, their mother had crashed in a car-no, a bus accident. If it WAS a car, she might still have survived, but no, it was a freaking BUS. Eddie had been mentally broken for a week, whilst Beth had stayed in her room except from school and buried herself in the tons of heartbreaking books, when Caroline was worse. She never spoke again after the small funeral, and kept extremely quiet. Three months had passed, and her sisters were already beginning to miss her voice and exaggerating drama. Coach Malloy had a blank look all over his face, but he didn't cry one bit, though Beth and Eddie swore they heard silent sobs and cries in their father's room. It was clear that Mrs. Malloy was loved, and indeed very much so.

Maybe the reason Eddie felt so glad to be in Buckman again was because it didn't remind her of her most painful past, and it was practically an escape for all of them But then again, since the Hatford boys were around, so that meant they couldn't be peaceful forever. That thought seemed to lighten up their mood, recalling the odd but interesting memories they had made five years ago. They would never admit, but they were actually quite sad to leave Buckman that day.

The three girls each had a wry smile on their face, as they were prepared for their worst. For all they could know, the Hatfords might have stuck bugs on their walls and cobwebs under their mattresses. They each smiled for a different reason though, but before we feel all gloomy for the Malloy girls, let's take a quick look at their appearances now.

Edith Ann Malloy was still the beautiful tomboy she once was, only her long golden blonde hair had grown longer, up to her waistline. Her sapphire eyes lost a little bit of its original glow, but a slight bit of emerald green contrasted her eyes again to add a touch to her already gorgeous face. She had grown a lot taller, but still positively small in any tall guy's eyes. Yet she was still imperfectly perfect, her hair pulled into a Roman Braid behind the legendary baseball cap.

Elizabeth Marie Malloy probably had the longest hair amongst the three now. The whitish blonde hair now flowed past her knees, if it had been any longer she would have become Rapunzel in Ohio. Her originally cerulean blue eyes now held a faint shade of amethyst, the more reason to think her adorable. She had only grown a few inches, only slightly taller than Caroline. If she was almost as tall as Caroline, that meant she was truly petite. She had let her long hair down, only bothering to add a ribbon to the top of her head, like white fluffy bunny ears. **(A/N: If anyone can guess the reference, you may be the first to suggest Peter's mate!) **

Caroline Ellen Malloy hadn't grown her hair long. Instead, she cut most of it off, making everyone quite surprised. Of course, in three months' time it had grown down to the nape of her neck, but no one could forget her look when she came back with only her hair reaching to her ears and her trembling hands clutching two roses entwined. She explained that the red and white roses were for Mother's funeral, and she had cut off the hair to get the money, but mostly to remember the terrible event. But after the silent ceremony, she had never spoken a word to anyone anymore. Her chocolate eyes dimmed to a little bit of grey, and due to regular exercise and a small diet, she had grown taller, almost to Beth's height. She wore headphones over her ears, and had dyed a single strand of that glorious black hair pure white.

"Welcome back to Buckman." Three voices said simultaneously, when the three girls reached their rooms. Instead of those creepy pranks they imagined, each Hatford boy their age hugged them and tackled them to the floor. The girls, originally depressed, smiled a bit with reassurance after they hugged them back.

"We missed you too." The girls screamed in their minds, yet pain caused them to let a single tear slide down their cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**End**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
